Yuletime
by Saun
Summary: Saun-ype fluff. Outers family. I used Y!


Yuletime  
by Saun  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for a bit.  
Pure Sauny fluff... you have been warned  
  
Michiru was putting the finishing touches on the last of her Christmas packages. The warm scent of cinnamon hung in the air. The violinist, feeling full of the Christmas spirit had pulled her aqua curls up into a ponytail and tied it back with a festive red ribbon. Her delicate fingers expertly tightened the gold bow on her present to Setsuna. That done she dovetailed the edges with a pair of scissors and went to place the small work of art beneath the glittering tree. When she arrived she looked down and noticed that all of Hotaru's presents had become clustered toward the front while the ones for herself and Haruka were on either side and somehow her best friend's had been relocated to the back.  
  
With a gentle sigh she went to her knees and began rearranging the presents so that the names were fairly mixed. That would make it even more fun for Hotaru, who was the designated package deliverer. Picking up a small green box she crawled deeper under the tree and tucked it next to a blue present covered with sparkling snowmen. She had just set it down when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out from under the tree and upright against a firmly toned body. The artist's hands went automatically to tenderly rest over her lover's.  
  
Haruka affectionately rubbed her cheek against Michiru's.  
  
"I must have been very good this Christmas." She purred happily. "I got exactly what I wanted!"  
  
Michiru giggled, her blue eyes lighting with love and pleasure.  
  
Haruka lightly tugged at the ribbon in Michiru's hair with one hand, while keeping her other entwined with girlfiend's.  
  
"Gift-wrapped too." she commented.  
  
Setsuna who had been just behind Haruka carrying a tray full of tea and cookies, suddenly looked thoughtful, as if she were remembering serveral questionable incidents involving the blonde.  
  
"I think, perhaps, that Santa is not above bribery."  
  
Hotaru raced past her Mama laughing at her Papa's affronted expression.  
  
"Are you implying that I've been anything but good all year?!" The racer demanded.  
  
The woman in her arms shared a knowing look with the garnet-eyed timekeeper.  
  
"You have to go to bed early tonight, right?" Michiru winked at her daughter.  
  
"Hai because we all have to go to sleep, while Setsuna-mama goes and slows down time for Santa!"  
  
"That's right." Haruka agreed indulgently.  
  
"Can I call Chibi-Usa chan tonight?" Th violet-eyed child was very excited about Christmas. I don't see why not, but come and eat your cookie first." Setsuna set her tray down at the cofee table and gracefully went to her knees and began to serve. Since it was an informal snack Michiru linked her arm with her blonde partner's and snuggled close to Haruka's familiar warmth.  
  
They lost themselves in love, laughter and and the enjoyment of cookies.  
  
Sometime later Haruka checked her watch and was suprised by how much time had passed.  
  
"Hime-chan, if you are going to call Odango's house, you need to do it now."  
  
Wide-eyed, the little girl had pushed off the table and was on her feet in a second. She took off for the nearest phone but froze mid-step and whipped around to face Setsuna.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, you're not leaving yet are you?"  
  
"No, not yet Hotaru." The garnet eyed woman smiled brightly. "Say hello to Small Lady for me."  
  
Their daughter looked relieved and this time took off at a pace that would have done Haruka justice.  
  
"It's sweet of you to indulge her like that." the blonde said softly.  
  
Setsuna, who had been resting her hand on her cheek, looked up and smiled mysteriously at the pair.She then quickly focused her attention on her tea while avoiding Michiru's probing gaze.  
  
The violinist started to ask a few intuitive North Pole related questions, but the inquisition was forstalled when she happened to glance to her right and catch Haruka watching her tenderly.  
  
"You remember what tonight is right?" The blonde asked huskily.  
  
"Tonight is the night for 'I love you's'" Michiru whispered, quoting a song she'd once heard.  
  
Haruka rose and gallantly offered her beloved a hand. Michiru took it and gracefully rose to her feet. Together they took a few steps toward their bedroom.  
  
Setsuna was content. One minute she was contemplating the dire fate of the last cookie left on the plate and the next she was being crushed between two bodies.  
  
"We love you!" Haruka and Michiru trilled between bouts of laughter as they smooshed their garnet-eyed housemate.  
  
"Coal." Setsuna declared with a good-natured grin, just before she was able to get a good grip on Michiru and give the giggling woman a healthy squeeze. "That's all you two are getting for Christmas. Coal."  
  
Author's Notes:  
Yeah, I got in the Christmas spirit early this year. I scribbled this in my livejournal...literally. My editor went through and gleefully pointed out all the typos Gotta love the Kate-san!  
I am excited... my website is moving to and probably .net too!! My own domain(s) (o/  
To all of my new friends! I am so blessed to have met you guys!! Captain Tenneal - she makes awesome H&M music videos, Windancer - this woman can write!!, Harukalover - you really have a beautiful site!, Maus - for sending me clips, Thank you so much!, Claire - who is a true myu otaku and won't let me crticize any performers. Samantha I consider an old friend I just get to see her id on aol now  
To:The immoutos whom I treasure.  
Yes, I quoted a DDR song.  
Nao and Yuhka kiss is in the Kaguya Shima K Fankan and yes I have the clip  
Email me if you want clips. Nao and Yuhka forever!!  



End file.
